A Pirate's Love:Captain's True Feelings
by The-BlAcKShEeP-Daughter
Summary: Lily's back in action! She knows she's in love with Jack but that doesn't mean she's going to let Jack have it easy. Where's the fun in that? the sequel to The bloody Corpse:Lily Beckum. R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**A Pirate's Love: Lily Beckum's Tale**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Jack Sparrow or anything else, but Lily Jeremy and the Bloody Corpse along with its crew.**

_**Let the Story start! But a few things first**_

"_**This" means talking**_

'_**This' means thinking**_

_**Thank you! **_**(Song- i****nnocence by Avril lavigne)**

Elizabeth was rowing a small boat in the canal below the walk ways as she sang "the bell has been raised from its watery grave; hear its sepulchral tone? A call to all, pay heed the squall, and turn your sails toward home!... yo ho, all together, hoist the colors high. heave ho, thieves...."

Elizabeth was cut off by a Chinese man "and beggar, never say we die. A dangerous song to be singing, for anyone ignorant of its meaning. Particularly a woman, particularly a woman alone."

That was where Barbossa had stepped in "What makes you think she's alone?"

"You protect her?" The Chinese guy asked.

Elizabeth then pulled a knife out and put it to his neck while asking "What makes you think I need protecting?"

Lily shows her self " Got something against woman?"

"Your master's expectin' us. An unexpected death would cast a slight pall on our meetin'." Barbossa stated with a smile.

Elizabeth let the guy go. While he leads them, Lily had stopped to listen to the soldiers pass above.

Elizabeth turn to wait for Lily along with Barbossa, where Lily muttered to them "Something's going to happen. Keep on your toes"

"Have you heard anything from Will?" Lily had heard Elizabeth ask Barbossa.

"I trust young Turner to acquire the charts, and you to remember your place in the presence of Captain Sao Feng" Barbossa answered.

Elizabeth ask some what curious "Is he that terrifying?"

"He's much like myself, but absent my merciful nature and sense of fair play" Barbossa stated lazily.

"I think now is not the time to talk about our, **ideas** "Lily had said some what sternly.

The guy said "Hoi" as they go to the door, which had started to open. When the group gets into Sao Feng's hide out they're stopped to give up there weapons.

They move to go in but the Chinese guy stops Elizabeth and Lily "You think because they are woman we would not suspect them of treachery?"

Barbossa gave a smirk "Well, when you put it that way."

The guy continues "Remove, please"

Both Elizabeth and Lily take off there coats and Elizabeth continues to take off her hat, leather harness with several more guns and bombs on it, and then pulls another large cannon out of her boot.

The guy smiles slyly "Remove, please"

Elizabeth removes her pants while Lily rolled her eyes.

The guy looks at Lily and raises an eyebrow while stating "Remove"

Lily looks the guy in the eyes and replies with a growls "I'm not taking off any other clothing, you got that"

"And what's a woman going to do" The guy sneer at Lily. Causing Lily to punch the guy in the face, giving him a bloody nose.

"That's what a woman can do and I'll show you some more if you don't let us through "Lily stated with a smirk.

As the group walk in several shots go off as they make their way through the area to where Sao Feng is. Sao Feng turns to greet the three and in doing so Elizabeth, Lily and Barbossa bow.

Sao Feng starts to walk toward them as Lily and Elizabeth settle behind Barbossa "Captain Barbossa. Welcome to Singapore." Sao Feng then turns to one of his girls "More steam."

Lily rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I understand you have a request to make of me" Sao Feng said moving about two feet in front of Barbossa while moving his hands around.

Barbossa held his head high still and spoke "More of a proposal to put to ye. I have a venture underway and happen to find myself in need of ship and a crew"

Sao Feng slowly had backed away while scratching his head "hum, this is an odd coincidence"

Elizabeth piped up from behind Barbossa "Because you happen to have a ship and a crew you don't need?"

"No. Because, earlier this day, not far from here, a thief broke into my most revered uncle's temple and tried to make off with these." Sao Feng held up charts and continued with a smirk "The navigational charts, the route to the farthest gate. Wouldn't it be amazing if this venture of yours took you to the world beyond this one?"

Elizabeth and Barbossa looked at each other while Lily just stared at him with an eyebrow raised.

Barbossa answered with a pirate smile and nod of his head "It would strain credulity at that"

Sao Feng motioned for Will to be let up from the hot tub of water.

Sao Feng pointed toward Will "This is the thief. Is his face familiar to you?"

Both Barbossa and Elizabeth shake there heads. Lily didn't do anything her crew and ship were on her mind, thus making her distracted.

In the time the two, Barbossa and Elizabeth, shook there heads, Sao Feng had made his way to Will "Then I guess he has no further need for it." Sao Feng pulled out a stake and was getting to kill Will.

Elizabeth had grasped causing Sao Feng to stop and turn slowly to them.

"So, you come into my city, and betray my hospitality" Sao Feng had gotten some what in Barbossa's face.

Barbossa was fast to save his own butt "Sao Feng, I assure you, I had no idea...."

Sao Feng cut him off by basically yelling in Barbossa's face "That he would get caught?!? You intend to attempt a voyage to Davy Jones' locker. When I cannot help but wonder, why?"

Lily watched as the men in the tubs get up and ready to fight if it be. Barbossa then tosses a coin to Sao Feng, in turn he catches it.

"The song has been sung. The time is upon us. We must convene the Brethren Court. As one of the nine pirate lords you must honor the call." Barbossa had spoken seriously.

Sao Feng gave a sigh before turning to one of the girls again "More steam" And when the steam didn't come out immediately, Sao Feng yelled "More steam!"

The steam finally came and Sao Feng spoke calmly again while pacing "There's a price on all our heads, it is true. Since it seems that the only way a pirate can turn a profit anymore is by betraying other pirates..."

Barbossa speaks "...the first Brethren Court gave us rule of the seas. That rule has been challenged by Lord Cutler Beckett."

Sao Feng looks at Barbossa in the eyes "Against the East India Trading Company, what value is the Brethren Court? What can any of us do?"

Elizabeth pipes in, anger in her voice might I add "You can fight!"

Elizabeth had stepped forward and a big guy grabbed her shoulder, Lily glared at him as Elizabeth got free from his grip. He was going to grab her again when Lily got in the way and pulled his arm away.

"You are Sao Feng, the pirate lord of Singapore!" Elizabeth said angry and then stated calmly with some disgust "...would you have that era come to an end on your watch? The most notorious pirates from around the world are uniting against our enemy, and yet you sit here, cowering in your bath water!"

Sao Feng started circling Elizabeth "Elizabeth Swann, there's more to you than meets the eye, isn't there? And the eye does not go wanting."

"Hold your tong Sao Feng" Lily had sneered at him "And keep your wondering eye on what you have already"

Barbossa gave Lily a smile and Elizabeth nodded a thank you.

"You are?" Sao Feng asked taking entrust in Lily.

Lily looked Sao Feng in the eye and smirk "Captain Lily Beckum of the Bloody Corpse"

Sao Feng looked surprised "Captain, well that is intriguing"

Sao Feng started to look Lily up and down, Lily could hear Will growling under his breath.

Sao Feng had stopped in front a Lily and was about to touch her cheek but Barbossa stopped him "I wouldn't do that if I were ye, Lily's more dangerous than she looks"

Sao Feng gave a smirk before looking at Barbossa and he turns around to take his place in between his two girls "I cannot help but notice. You have failed to answer my question. What is it you seek in Davy Jones' locker?"

Will spoke up "Jack Sparrow!" The two girls giggle and Will continues "He's one of the pirate lords"

Sao Feng's calm posture changed while he spoke "The only reason I would want Jack Sparrow returned from the land of the dead . . . is so I can send him back myself!" While stating this Sao Feng had kicked a bucket of water to the other side of the room.

Lily smiled at the sound of that 'That'll be one story I'd like to hear'

Barbossa had gotten serious again "Jack Sparrow holds one of the nine pieces of eight. He failed to pass it along to a successor before he died. So we must go and get him back."

Sao Feng had seen one of his men's tattoo dripping off his back and calmly states "So, you admit, you have deceived me. Weapons!" Sao Feng also drew his sword with his men, who had also taken out there weapons.

"Sao Feng, I assure you, our intentions are strictly honorable." Just as Barbossa finished saying this, two swords for each of the three pop up from the floor, and most defiantly they all catch them.

Sao Feng puts his sword to the mans neck "Drop your weapons or I kill the man!"

Lily looked at the man as Barbossa say "Kill him, he's not our man."

"If he's not with you, and he's not with us...who's he with?" Will had asked in confusion.

They all pause for a second while Lily shouted "Crap!"

East India Trading Co. soldiers bust into the room. Sao Feng's men fight along with the group.

"You had to say something, didn't you William!" Lily yelled at her cousin as she stabbed the soldier in front of her. She turned around and saw one behind Sao Feng. Without a second thought Lily threw her sword into her target.

"For a pirate lord, Sao Feng, you're a little slow" Lily said with smirk taking down another soldier, by slitting his throat.

Lily heard Elizabeth yell "Will" only to see him get loose.

Lily had fought her way to Will, now they were back to back "So, having fun Will?"

"HA, the best time of my life Lala" Will said as he took his seventh soldier down.

Lily laughed "Glad to hear it!"

As they fight; Will, Elizabeth, Lily, Barbossa, and Sao Feng are cornered by a group of soldiers aiming.

Lily turn to Will "If we don't make it out of this I just want you to know" As Lily paused, Sao Feng and Barbossa looked at the two "I blame you"

Will rolled his eyes and the two pirates chuckle.

"Ready, fire!" And then the soldiers go BOOM! **(LOL, sorry)**

The group went through the door and into the streets. As the group goes separate ways, Lily happens to run by Tia Dalma, who points to go.

As a group of soldiers get ready to shoot at Lily a bomb goes off.

Lily smiles as she continues to go through the soldiers, yells "Thank you Tia!"

Lily kept going, she finds Barbossa in a sword fight with a soldier. A fire work went off making the soldier, Barbossa, and Lily watch it go into a fireworks hut.

Barbossa quickly killed the soldier and turn to Jack the monkey "Thank you, Jack!"

Lily smiled "I knew I liked that monkey when I saw him attack Jack"

"I love him like my own" Barbossa said winking at Lily.

Lily rolled her eyes "You're just so loving"

As both Barbossa and Lily get to the docks, Elizabeth and Will get there.

"You got the charts?" Barbossa asked as he saw Will holding the charts **(well, duh)**

A smile showed on Will's lips "And better yet, a ship and a crew."

"Where's Sao Feng?" Elizabeth asked curious of the Pirate Lord.

Will answered "He'll cover our escape and meet us at Shipwreck Cove."

To Lily, there was something fish going on, and she was going to find out.

"This way, be quick." The Chinese guy from before said.

As they all get on the ship Elizabeth asked Tia Dalma "There's no place left for Sao Feng to cower. Do you think he will honor the call?"

Tai Dalma turned to answer her "I cannot say. There is an evil on these seas that even the most staunch and bloodthirsty pirates have come to fear."

Lily piped in "The thing I fear is the way Beckett has come to take a liking to me"

"Child, any men will come to have a liking for a woman like you, along with that voice of yours" Tia smiled at her god daughter. **(YES the truth is shown!)**

**(ON the Sea toward Davy Jones' locker)**

Lily was sitting next to Tia Dalma and Ragetti. Tia Dalma was smiling at the water passing by.

"No one said anything about cold." Pintel said rubbing his hand together for warmth.

Ragetti spoke up "There must be a good reason for our suffering."

Lily looked to the two man.

"Why don't that?obay? woman bring back Jack, the same way she brought back Barbossa?" Pintel questioned while shivering.

Tia Dalma turned to them and spoke with a glare "Because Barbossa was only dead. Jack Sparrow is taken, body and soul, to a place not of death, but punishment. The worst fate a person can bring upon himself. Stretching on forever. That's what awaits at Davy Jones' locker."

"I knew there was good reason" Ragetti said putting his two cent in.

Tia Dalma looked back to the water.

"It's been along time since you've been on the water and out of that hut of yours, right Tia" Lily spoke softly to her god mother.

"Longer than you can image my child, but now I want to hear you sing, for it has been along time since I hear that voice of yours" Tia Dalma said with a smirk matching Lily's.

"Waking up I see that everything is ok  
The first time in my life and now it's so great!  
Slowing down I look around and I am so amazed  
I think about the little things that make life great  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling"

Most of the crew stopped to listen to Lily. Tia Dalma smiled hearing her god daughter sing, after all Tia Dalma gave her that voice.

"This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by.

I found a place so safe, not a single tear  
The first time in my life and now it's so clear  
Feel calm I belong, I'm so happy here  
It's so strong and now I let myself be sincere  
I wouldn't change a thing about it  
This is the best feeling

This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's the state of bliss you think you're dreaming  
It's the happiness inside that you're feeling  
It's so beautiful it makes you wanna cry

It's so beautiful it makes you want to cry

This innocence is brilliant, it makes you want to cry  
This innocence is brilliant, please don't go away  
'Cause I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by

This innocence is brilliant, I hope that it will stay  
This moment is perfect, please don't go away, I need you now  
And I'll hold on to it, don't you let it pass you by"

Lily had finish with a smile.

"Child, your voice is better than before, you are a siren of the sea" Tia Dalma said hugging Lily.

"Thanks Tia" Lily whispered.

Barbossa walked over to Lily with a pirate smirk "I would like a word with ye Lily, dear"

"She's not going any were, Barbossa, she will be staying with her god mother. Right. Here." Tia sneered putting Lily behind her.

Barbossa glared at Tia Dalma who also glared back. You see since Lily had joined the so called crew of Barbossa's, Tia Dalma and Barbossa would fight just because of him wanting to …… well you get the picture, after all he is a pirate and a man.

After awhile things went back to normal. Will had just talked to Tia Dalma and now Lily walked up to him.

"Will, there's nothing we can do" Lily spoke sadly. Will had found out Lily had fallen for Jack. They had a long talk about it and it took Will a lot to not want to kill Jack when they save him.

Will had turned and gave Lily a hug and whispered "I hope your right about how things will work out"

At that time Barbossa had found them "Am I intrupting something?"

Will was quick to say "Its not what it looks like!" While pulling away from Lily.

Barbossa raised an eyebrow and had a sick smirk on his face "Really now?"

"Ewe. That's gross and wrong. I'm his cousin!" Lily had almost yelled.

"Well then that means I still can make you mine" Barbossa gave a chuckle.

Will was growling again and Lily stated calmly "The day you have me in bed, is the day Will stops loving Elizabeth"

Lily then walked away from them but over heard Barbossa saying "Well, Turner you heard her, now stop chasing that lass of yours"

After some minutes Will yelled "Barbossa! Ahead!"

"Aye, we're good and lost now." Barbossa said now at the wheel.

Elizabeth had gotten confused "Lost?"

"For certain you have to be lost to find the places can't be found. Elseways, everyone would know where it was." Barbossa answered.

Gibbs yells "We're gaining speed!"

Barbossa smiles and give an "Aye"

"To stations! All hands, to stations! Hard to port, gather way!" Will shouted orders to the crew.

Barbossa smile got bigger "Nay! Belay that! Let her runs straight and true!"

"Blimey!" Pintel said some what scared.

Elizabeth's eyes go wide and turned to Barbossa "You've doomed us all!"

"Don't be so unkind. You may not survive to pass this way again, and these be the last friendly words you'll hear." Barbossa chuckled.

Lily just smirked at all the crew, as they started to panic. Lily giggled as Jack the monkey jumped on her shoulders. That's another reason why Barbossa had taken a liking to Lily, because Jack the monkey always found some way to cuddle to Lily.

"Malfaiteur en Tombeau, Crocher l'Esplanade, Dans l'Fond d'l'eau!" Tia Dalma mumbled under her breath and threw crab claws.

"Hard to port!" Elizabeth yelled while running.

Will pulled the steer and yelled "Hold on!"

All Barbossa did was laughed.

**(Davy Jones' locker)**

The crew along with Lily swam up to the shore. As Lily found her footing she breathed deeply.

"This truly is a Godforsaken place." Gibbs said as Elizabeth had come to stand next to him.

Elizabeth piped in while scanning the surrounding scenery "I don't see Jack, I don't see anyone."

"He's here. Davy Jones never once gave up that what he took" Barbossa said

Will spoke up in frustration "It doesn't matter, we're trapped here by your doing, no different than Jack."

While everyone talked Lily's eyes didn't leave Tia Dalma, who in the time Gibbs, Elizabeth, Barbossa, and Will had talking, had picked up a crab.

"Witty Jack is closer than you think." Tia Dalma smiled at the little crab as she pet it.

Just a few seconds go past before Jack is seen sailing the pearl over the sand.

Lily looked at Tia Dalma with a raised eyebrow "How come I have a felling this is your doing?"

As the crowd of pirates run to Jack, Lily walked and sat down on the sand just to watch what would. Cause with Jack you need to expect the unexpected.

"Mr. Gibbs!" Jack yelled as he stood in front of him.

Gibbs was more than delighted to see Jack "Aye Captain"

"I thought so. I expect you can account for your actions, then?" Jack questioned.

Lily got it fast. Jack didn't know what was going on…. So he thought that they weren't real. Lily was ready to laugh her butt off.

"Sir?" Poor Gibbs didn't know what to do.

Jack kept a stern face "There has been a perpetual and virulent lack of discipline aboard my vessel! Why is that, sir?"

Gibbs had started to get it "You're in Davy Jones' locker, Captain."

"I know that. I know where I am, and don't think I don't." Lily could hear the confusion in Jack's voice.

Barbossa step up with a smile firmly in place "Jack Sparrow."

"Ah, Hector. It's been too long, hasn't it?" Jack stated happily.

Barbossa went on "Aye, Isla de Muerta, remember? You shot me."

"No I didn't" Jack then kept walking down the line. "Ah, Tia Dalma, out and about, eh? You lend an agreeable sense of the macabre to any delirium."

Will spoke up "He thinks we're a hallucination!"

Lily went into shock as William just proved at he did in fact have brain, one he didn't use often, but a brain none the less.

"William, tell me something. Have you come because you need my help to rescue a certain distressing damsel? Or rather a damsel in distress? Either one." Jack asked.

Will looked at Jack "No"

"Then you wouldn't be here. So you can't be here. Q.E.D. you're not really here." Jack had a winning smirk on.

Elizabeth took a shot at trying to make Jack come to his scenes. "Jack, this is real, we're here"

Lily can't help but mutter under her breath as Jack finally remembers how he got there in the first place.

"The locker, you say?" Jack asked still keeping a weathered eye on Elizabeth.

Gibbs answered "Aye"

Elizabeth piped up again "We've come to rescue you."

"Have you, now? That's very kind of you. But seeing as I possess a ship and you don't, it seems as though you're the ones in need of rescuing and I'm not sure as I'm in the mood." Jack proceeded to gloat.

"I see my ship right there" Barbossa smirked and pointed to the pearl.

Jack acted like he was looking for another ship "Can't spot it, must be a tiny little thing hiding somewhere behind the Pearl."

Lily didn't say one thing only laid on her back with a smile as she listened to the pirates talk or argued with each other.

Will spoke up before Jack and Barbossa started to yell at one another "Jack. Cutler Beckett has the heart of Davy Jones. He controls the Flying Dutchman."

"He's taking over the seas." Elizabeth added.

Tai Dalma said in all seriousness "The song has already been sung. The Brethren Court is called."

Jack turned to Gibbs "Leave you people alone for a minute and look what's happened, everything's gone to pot."

"Aye, Jack. The world needs you back something fierce." Gibbs nodded.

Will went on "And you need a crew"

Jack turned to look at the whole slew of them "Why should I sail with any of you? Four of you have tried to kill me in the past, one of you succeeded"

Will looked at Elizabeth in surprise and Lily muttered to herself "Told you so Will."

"Oh, she's not told you? You'll have loads to talk about while you're here." Jack spoke and then turned towards Tai Dalma " As for you.."

"Now, don't tell me you didn't enjoy it, at the time" Tai Dalma cut Jack off.

Jack just couldn't say no "All right, fair enough, you're in." He went on "Don't need you, you scare me. Gibbs, you can come. Marty. Cotton. Cotton's parrot, I'm a little iffy, but at least I'll have someone to talk to." Then he came to the china men "Who are you?"

"Tai Huang. These are my men" Tai Huang made a hand motion toward all the other china men/pirates.

"Where do your allegiances lie?" Jack questioned as if it was the simplest thing in the world…. Then again probably is for him that is.

Tai Huang answered " With the highest bidder "

"I have a ship" Jack stated.

Tai Huang smiled "That makes you the highest bidder"

Jack nodded "Good man. Weigh anchor, all hands, prepare to make sail."

Barbossa smiled while holding the charts up "Jack, which way ya goin', Jack?"

Lily couldn't help it any more she laughed like no tomorrow .

Jack's eye's lit up "LILY!"

Lily got up off the ground with in a second or two only to be kissed full on by Jack. Lily ripped herself from Jack.

"Get off me you womanizing bag of crap!" Lily yelled and smacked him on the cheek, the sound echoed.

The slap didn't even faze Jack, he turned back to Lily, smirk and all "God I missed that"

"Oh don't worry there's more where that come from, I'm quiet mad at you, but just this once I'll be nice" With that said and done Lily gave Jack a kiss on the cheek and smirked as she walked over to Will and Tai Dalma.

Jack was in heaven. Barbossa was giving Jack a glare, if looks could kill.


	2. Author's note

_**Author's note**_

_I'm sorry to say, some people don't like my writing. All I have to say is to damn bad! _

_I understand I'm not a real writer but no need to be mean. I'm truly sorry you don't like my writing I mean it. But that doesn't mean I'm going to cry my eyes out saying how I'm never going to write again._

_First off if you don't like it, don't read it. Second, I may not be good at writing, but the more I try the better I get._

_Thank you for your time, and please don't read my story if don't like it._


	3. Chapter 2

A Pirate's Love: Lily Beckum's Tale

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing or one but Lily, Jeremy, and the Bloody Corpse! (Cries in corner)"WHY CAN'T I HAVE JACK…. (Sniffle) I'd even be fine with Jack the monkey! (Lol, sorry)

Barbossa and Jack where back to there normal selves as Lily watch the two yell out orders, both trying to be Captain at the same time. Lily just looked at the two as their bantering continued.

Jack started with "What are YOU doing? Captain gives orders on the ship!"

"The captain of this ship is giving orders!" Barbossa stated harshly

"My ship, makes me captain." Jack finished while pointing to himself.

Barbossa smirk and held the charts while saying smugly "They be my charts."

"That makes you...chart man!" Jack said with a little pout that only Lily could see.

Lily piped in "If you two don't stop bantering, I'll make you both married to each other"

"I'd rather marry you Lala, just to have such a beautiful lady" Lily cut Jack off while walking over to Barbossa.

"Who said I'd want to go with you?" Lily said as she plays with a piece of Barbossa beard. "But then again, I do have a lord trying to get my attention. I do believe we have a chart and path to find or am I the new Captain?"

Lily walked up the stairs after changing the subjected.

"You stay away from Lily" Jack harshly whispered before he followed.

Lily stood by as the two pirates once again start a contest against each other.

"There just like children" Lily spoke to herself as she went to find Will.

Lily stopped short as she heard Will speak "You left Jack to the Kraken?"

"He's rescued now, it's done with. Will, I had no choice." Said the voice Lily knew as Elizabeth.

"You chose not to tell me." Will said with a hint of anger in his voice.

Elizabeth stood her ground "I couldn't. It wasn't your burden to bear."

Will at first started with a whisper "But I did bear it, didn't I? I just didn't know what it was. I thought..."

Elizabeth picked up where he left off "You thought I loved him"

She heard scuffling feet and then the sound come to a halt.

The voice of her cousin picked up "If you make your choices alone, how can I trust you?"

"You can't" Elizabeth answered emotionless and went right passed Lily.

'I don't understand how Will could fall for such a brat' Lily thought just before entering the room.

"I don't know whether to gloat or comfort you Will" Lily said as she walked over to him.

Will glared at her "Its not going to do any good"

Lily grabbed a hold of him before he could walk away "Don't start something with me William. We both know it wont help us any, you need to get over the past and let the present unfold"

Will let out a snort and pulled away from her.

"How can I help you if you keep running away from me" Lily growled.

After awhile Lily walked back up on deck only to catch the tail end of the words of Gov. Swann.

"The Dutchman must always have a captain. Silly thing to die for."

"Someone cast a line!" Elizabeth yelled to her Father. "Take the line!"

Gov. Swann gave his daughter one last smile "Elizabeth, I'm so proud of you."

Elizabeth yelled to her father again while running over to the ships stern "Father, the line, take the line!"

Tia Dalma harshly told Will "She must not leave the ship!"

"Elizabeth" Will spoke her name once he was holding her in his arms.

From there Lily had stopped listening and went the back of the ship. Once Gov. Swann fully went out of view, Elizabeth fled under deck to cry her eyes out most likely while Will followed her, and soon after most of the crew also went down to get some rest.

"My dear child, you should come along and get some rest" Tia Dalma said while sitting next to her.

Lily smiled to her and spoke softly to Tia "You go ahead, I'll be there in a few minutes"

Tia Dalma gave a nod and went down but not before giving Lily a kiss on the cheek.

Lily just sat and watch the water slowly past by till she heard her name.

"Lily, love, come here for a minute" Jack said while still watching what was up ahead of him.

Lily rolled her eyes but got up none the less.

"Yes Jack, what is it?" Lily asked as she stood next to him.

Jack smiled "Just wanted to see your beautiful face"

Lily scoffed "Sure. So Jack, what's it like to die?"

"It's not bad but it's not good either. " Jack acted as if he were bored.

"And, the kiss before being swallowed whole?" Lily asked even if the thought of Elizabeth and Jack kissing broke her heart.

Jack winced at the image "I'd rather, not talk about it"

Lily turned from him "you do know how much trouble you've caused, even while being dead?"

"It does seem as tho Elizabeth and William have become a bit distanced" Jack said while looking at Lily threw the corner of his eye.

"Just a bit, Sparrow" Lily asked sarcastically.

Jack sighed "Fine, Fine, it seems that William is broken hearted and Elizabeth is afraid William doesn't trust her"

Lily smirked at him "And people believe you're just a crazed pirate trying to find his next rum and whore. But you are missing one piece of the puzzle Jack"

"Oh and what might that be?" Jack questioned with a smug tone.

Lily walked up behind him and whispered into his ear "You're forgetting how you and Elizabeth broke my heart, as I watched the two of you kiss just before you found your self being swallowed by a giant sea monster. "

With that Lily turned and tried to walk away.

"Lily, I didn't know, it just happened" Jack whispered as he grabbed a hold of Lily's arm.

"Well now you do, Captain Jack Sparrow" Lily smiled and spoke as a single tear drop ran down her cheek.

That was the last thing she said to him that night.

Lily sat on the rail and thought of what's to come; for her self and all the others.

She was brought out of her thoughts as she felt the ship start to rock back and forth.

"What on earth is he doing" Lily muttered to herself.

She watched as the crew and mad pirate Captain run to and fro.

"Lala, come on Jacks got it" Will said while out of breath.

Lily gave them all a raised eyebrow "His got what? A melted brain because he's been out in the sun to long? Just tell me what's going on."

Barbossa cut in, yelling to her, and joining in on the running "Up is down, my dear! Now start helping or get some where safe"

"You know what, I wont question it" Lily started running with all the rest.

Before she knew what was happening she was holding onto the pearl for dear life while under water.

In a flash of light the boat popped up (kinda like how the Dutchman pops out) from the sea and the water started to flow off the deck and back into its rightful place. Every one landed on deck, and to say the least Jack had the best landing.

"Why Lily, this is a position thought I'd never get to do with you any time soon" Jack said while leaning in, as if he were about to kiss her.

Lily yelled "Someone get this womanizing heat mad Captain off me!"

"Sparrow, get off the poor lass!" Barbossa spoke as he pulled Jack off Lily.

Barbossa smirked at Jack as he helped Lily up only to have her 'fall' into him.

"You know the Lord sounds good right about now, I mean I wouldn't have to deal with other pirate captains" Lily spoke as if to her self but really for the two to hear.

Lily shoved Barbossa away and glared at the two. Just then Jack and Barbossa pulled out their guns on each other, and caused Will and Elizabeth to do the same. Lily rolled her eyes as she rang out her hair only to catch Jack the monkey pull a gun on cotton's parrot, who was quick to say "parlay?"

Lily couldn't help but give Jack the monkey a what-do-you-think-you're-doing look and he slowly put the gun down and smiled.

Barbossa was the first to speak "All right, then. The Brethren Court's a-gatherin' at Shipwreck Cove. And Jack, you and I are a-goin', and there'll be no arguin' that point."

"I is arguin' the point. If there's pirates a-gatherin', I'm pointing my ship the other way." Jack spoke while pointing both guns at Barbossa.

Elizabeth spoke next as she pointed both her guns to Jack "The pirates are gathering to fight Beckett, and you're a pirate."

The only thing Lily was thinking at this point 'If you kill him again Elizabeth, you're the next to die, and I'm sure I could find William someone more suitable than you'

Will spoke "Fight or not, you're not running, Jack."

And thus the gun circle is made once again.

"If we don't stand together, they'll hunt us down one by one, till there be none left, but you." Barbossa said.

"I quite like the sound of that. Captain Jack Sparrow, the last pirate." Jack said with a smile on.

Lily scoffed and gave Jack a glare. "And you'd still be there Lily" Jack said with an unsure smile.

"Aye, and you'll be fightin' Jones alone. And how does that figure into your plan?" Barbossa said ignoring what Jack last said.

"I'm still working on that. But I'll not be going back to the locker, mate, count on that." Jack finished and pulled the trigger only for nothing to happen.

The other three did the same.

"Wet powder" Gibbs and Lily both said at the same time.

From there, all the pirates went to find some where to restock the ship.

"There's a freshwater spring on this island. We can resupply there, and get back to shooting each other later." Will said as he pointed to the island on the map.

Jack turned to Barbossa "You can lead the shore party, and I'll stay with my ship."

"I'll not be leaving my ship in your command." Barbossa sneered back at Jack.

"Why don't you both go ashore and leave the ship in my command" Will spoke up and pause before saying "temporarily"

Lily watched the spyglass scene play out and was snickering and soon found her self on the deck laughing her butt off.

Jack and Barbossa spotted her and she stopped.

"What?" Lily said while giving a sleep-ish smile.

Cut to both Jack and Barbossa pulling her to the boats.

"I want to stay on the ship. Don't I have a choice?" Lily said all the while trying to pull away.

"No!" Both pirate captains said sync (sp?)

Getting out of one of the boats the only thing Lily was focused on was the dead Kraken.

"Still thinking of running, Jack? Think you can outrun the world? You know, the problem with being the last of anything, is by and by, there be none left at all" Lily heard Barbossa say.

Lily walked up to the giant squid and rested her hand under its eye.

"Serves you right! A lot of people would pay a shilling to see this, and another shilling for a sketchbook..."Pintel and Ragetti, Kraken slayers"!...serve up a slice as a souvenir..." Pintel said while standing on it.

"You poor girl" Lily muttered only to get a loud grown from the she- squid.

Ragetti and Pintel could be seen running off the almost dead squid.

"Come Lily" Jack said as most the men and two Captains went into the forest.

Lily just sit there and watch all of them leave her as she muttered to the squid "I don't think so, the last time we were on an island there were cannibals living in the forest…. I'll stay with my friend the kraken over here."

Lily had started to pet the giant squid and talk to it a bit more "I can't believe Jones did this to you…maybe a can find some way to get Tia to get you back into the sea. I mean you're such a wonderful creator (sp?)."

"Back to the ship!" Lily heard Barbossa yell as all the men came out the forest.

Lily stood up and whispered to the squid "I'll see if I can't help"

Turning around Lily gets a nice view of a gun in front of her face.

(on the pearl)

Barbossa was the first to greet Sao Feng "Sao Feng, you showing up here, 'tis truly a remarkable coincidence"

"Jack Sparrow, you paid me great insult once." Sao Feng said looking past Barbossa.

"That doesn't sound like me." Jack said as he came out of hiding behind Barbossa.

Sao Feng punched Jack in the nose. "Shall we just call it square, then?" Jack said while fixing his nose.

"Release her. She's not part of the bargain." Will said to Tai Huang and his men.

Sao Feng turned to his men "You heard Captain Turner. Release her."

"And he forgets the reason why his still alive and goes after the fair lady" Lily muttered to her self just a bit too loud.

Sao Feng smiled at her "I don't forget you Miss Lily"

Jack grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her to his chest "Sorry mate, saw her first. Captain Turner?"

Gibbs spoke out "Aye, the profidious rotter led a mutiny against us."

"I need the Pearl to free my father. That's the only reason I came on this voyage." Will said.

"Why didn't you tell me you were planning this?" Elizabeth spoke as she ran over to him.

"Why didn't you tell me….I could never guess" Lily muttered causing Jack to laugh a little and Lily give him a full hearted smile.

Will looked Elizabeth dead in the eye "It was my burden to bear."

"He needs the Pearl! Captain Turner needs the Pearl! And you felt guilty. And you and your Brethren Court! Did no one come to save me just because they missed me?" Jack asked while stand in the middle of every one.

Marty, Pintel, Ragetti, Cotton, and Jack the monkey slowly raised their hands.

Jack looks strait at Lily "What, I only saved you to kill you my self…"

Jack just kept staring "Fine, you win, I missed you…happy now"

He broke into a smile "I'm standing over there with them."

Sao Feng grabbed a hold of Jack "I'm sorry, Jack, but there's an old friend who wants to see you first."

Jack gave a weary look "I'm not certain I can survive any more visits from old friends."

"Here's your chance to find out." Sao Feng smirked.

"Lily's coming with me" Jack quickly said and grabbed her.

**(In Beckett's office)**

"It's curious. Your friends appear to be quite desperate, Jack. Perhaps they no longer believe that a gathering of squabbling pirates is enough to take down the Flying Dutchman. And so despair leads to betrayal. But you and I are no strangers to betrayal, are we, Jack?" Beckett spoke with his back turned.

Lily slowly and quietly tried going to some where she wouldn't be seen.

"It isn't here, Jack." Beckett questioned.

Jack quit his snooping "What? What isn't?"

"The heart of Davy Jones. It's safely aboard the Dutchman, and so unavailable for use as leverage to satisfy your debt to the good Captain." Beckett spoke as if it was common knowledge.

"By my reckoning, that account has been settled" Jack stated.

Beckett followed Jack "By your death? And yet, here you are."

"Close your eyes and pretend it's all a bad dream. That's how I get by." Jack said as he posed in front of Beckett's paintings.

"And if Davy Jones were to learn of your survival?" Beckett asked.

"Oww" Lily hit her foot on Beckett's desk.

Beckett's face got a smirk and he put her in a hug "Lily. How I've missed you."

Lily gave Jack a look that said save me!

"Yes, it's lovely to see you too" Lily faked a smile.

"God" He gave Lily a kiss on the cheek and went on "This filthy pig didn't hurt you did he?"

Lily laughed "Jack? He would dare!"

"I beg your pardon!" Jack said defensively.

"Do you remember the last time you where hit Jack, how it stung a good hour after it happened?" Lily smirked.

"Let's get you into some more fitting clothing for a lady, such as your self." Beckett spoke as he led her out of the room and paused "Watch Sparrow for me while I'm gone" He finished saying to one of his men.

Beckett handed Lily a purple dress "I have missed you quiet a bit Lily"

"Really, I didn't think you'd want to see me again. What with me being bold as I am" Lily rolled her eyes as she got dressed behind the sheet.

"You look lovely, my dear" Beckett said as his eyes roamed her body.

"Shouldn't we get back to Jack, I mean, he is a pirate" Lily said feeling very uncomfortable.

Beckett smiled as he held the door open "I do agree"

Just as Lily was about to walk threw the door Beckett pulled Lily back and kissed her full on the lips.

Lily hated the feel of his cold lips on her's and the lust of his touch.

Lily broke the kiss and slapped him in the face.

"How dare you!" Lily said before putting her hand over her mouth.

(A/N: Cutler Beckett is 5' 5" and Lily is 5'2")

Beckett blinked and touched his face. "I believe, I have a pirate waiting in my quarters. You will stay here."

He took a second glance. "You will love me" he muttered and shut the door.

It took Lily a few minutes to regain her self.

"I have to get out of here, now" Lily muttered to her self.

A/N: Sorry it took so long, it's just so much has been happening. Hope the charpter is long enough for you guys and that you all like it. Also don't forget to review 3


	4. Chapter 3

A Pirate's Love: Lily Beckum's Tale

Disclaimer: Great news! I own Captain Jack Sparrow….is what I would say if I did own Captain Jack Sparrow…You know the deal.

(song- Fear by Sarah McLachlan)

Lily didn't even change clothes. She just grabbed her old ones and hightailed it out of the room and ship.

Lily made it back on the pearl just as Mercer was leaving.

"It's a shame they're not bound to honor the Code of the Brethren, ain't it? Because honor's a hard thing to come by nowadays" she could hear Barbossa say to Sao Feng.

"There's no honor in remaining with the losing side. Leaving it for the winning side, that's just good business." Sao Feng answered back some what distasteful.

Lily spoke up from behind Barbossa and Sao Feng "I'm so sick of that line"

Both pirate Captains looked at her and then down, the look on their faces where priceless.

"Ha. You thought I couldn't look like a fair maiden?" Lily asked oh-so amused.

Barbossa started to pick up where he left off as the two still stare at Lily "The losing side, you say?"

"They have the Dutchman, now the Pearl. And what do the Brethren have?" Sao Feng looked him in the eye.

Barbossa got that smug look "We have Calypso."

Sao Feng scoffed "Hmph, Calypso! An old legend."

Barbossa took a look at Elizabeth "No, the goddess herself, bound in human form. I intend to release her, but for that I need the Court, all the Court." He finished while grabbing Sao Feng's necklace.

"What are you proposing, Captain?" Sao Feng asked with an eyebrow raised.

Barbossa answered with a question "What be accepted, Captain?"

"The girl." Sao Feng smirked.

Elizabeth finally said something "What?"

Will started to yell "Elizabeth is not part of any bargain!"

"Out of the question" Barbossa said amused.

"It was not a question." Sao Feng stated.

Elizabeth thought over it for a second "Done."

"What? Not done!" Will said in an unbelievable tone.

"You got us into this mess! If this is what frees us, then done!" Elizabeth argued.

"Awe, it's like they're married" Lily spoke in a sweetly sick voice.

Barbossa shook his head while smirking and Sao Feng chuckled while looking at Lily.

"Elizabeth! They're pirates!" Will yelled.

Lily put her hands on her hips "Hey! And what about you **_Captain Turner_**?!?"

"I've had more than enough experience dealing with pirates!" Elizabeth said winning the fight and shoved Will.

"So we have an accord?" Barbossa questioned.

Elizabeth was untied and stood next to Sao Feng.

Lily looked at Will, who in-turn looked like a kicked puppy.

"If Elizabeth is going with Sao Feng, then I'm going too" Lily sighed.

Barbossa took a hold of Lily's hand "No ye ain't"

Sao Feng took hold of her other hand "If she wants to.."

Lily's eye was twitching "Let go of my hands, Now! And I'd rather not go, but I'm Elizabeth's main protector and thus, I go where she goes."

(With Beckett)

"Lily, I'm sorry about earlier but…" Beckett said as he walked through the door.

He was in shock at first but soon a sneer graced his lips.

(Sao Feng's cabin)

Lily's still in the purple dress, Sao Feng wouldn't let her change…Something about how she looked more beautiful in a dress.

"Lily, how'd all this happen?" Elizabeth questioned.

Lily was sitting on the side of Elizabeth "Well, I think it started when you meant a certain pirate captain."

Elizabeth giggled "I believe you're correct. I'm glad you're here Lily, you really do feel like my sister."

'Crap, she's getting all soft on me!' Lily gave her a small smile.

Sao Fengwalked in saying some Chinese and the two ladies that where dressing Elizabeth left and he turned toward Elizabeth and Lily "By this time tomorrow we will arrive at Shipwreck Cove, and you will be free. Calypso."

"Excuse me?" Elizabeth said before taking a quick glance at Lily.

Sao Feng spoke "Not the name you fancy, I imagine, out of the many that you have. But it is what we call you."

"We being who?" Elizabeth said confused.

Sao Feng looked her in the eye "You confirm it."

Elizabeth eyebrows were in a frown "Confirm what? You've told me nothing."

"The Brethren Court, not I, the first Brethren Court, whose position I would have opposed, bound you to human form, so the rule of the seas would belong to men and not..." Sao Feng was cut off.

"Me" Elizabeth finished.

Sa Feng tried charming Elizabeth next "But one such as you should never be anything less that what you are."

Lily spoke up "Pretty words from a captor"

"But words whispered through prison bars lose their charm." Elizabeth said as both her and Lily looked to one another.

Sao Feng smiled at the two "Can I be blamed for my efforts? All men are drawn to the sea and her sirens, perilous though it may be."

"You speak as if you knew your self" Lily stated.

Sao Feng watched as Lily came to stand next to Elizabeth "I've heard my men talk and whisper."

"Then you should know, both goddesses and sirens choose who they want and who to give wonders to. Also they don't take kindly to men who see fit to control them" Lily ended with a winning smile.

Elizabeth pick up from there "And some men offer desire as justification for their crimes."

Sao Feng smirked and circled them "I offer simply my desire."

"And in return?" Elizabeth questioned.

Sao Feng held his head high "I would haveyour gifts, should you choose to give them."

Lily scoffed and muttered "Men"

Elizabeth went on "And if I should choose not?"

Sao Feng stopped circling them and stood strait in front of Elizabeth "Then I will take your fury!"

Sao Feng shoved Lily to the side, grabbed a hold of Elizabeth and kissed her. Elizabeth bit him on the lip and shoved him away. Lily raced to Elizabeth's side (left side).

Sao Fenggoes to go after Elizabeth again, as he gets toward the middle of the room a cannon ball shoots threw.

"Sao Feng?" Elizabeth and Lily said while taking a quick glance to each other.

"Here...please." Sao Feng said as Elizabeth walked over to him and saw he had a large piece of wood going threw him.

"With all nine pieces of eight, you will be free. Take it! You are captain now. Go in my place to Shipwreck Cove" Sao Feng went on and handed his necklace to Elizabeth.

"Me?" Elizabeth asked, not believing it.

Tai Huang came running in "Captain the ship is taken, we cannot..."

"Forgive me, Calypso." Sao Feng said before dieing.

Elizabeth slowly got up and walked over to the door where Tia Huang asked "What did he tell you?"

"He made me captain" Elizabeth whispered.

Tai Huang turned and ran out followed by Elizabeth. Lily took her time to grab her old clothes and slowly walked out the door.

"Well now you do." Elizabeth said as Lily caught the tail end of her little speech.

Lily saw Davy Jones and the first words out of her mouth were "Why me?"

Jones and Norrington both looked at her but Jones said something first "Lala, what a wonderful surprise"

The crew of Davy Jones chuckled and whistled.

"As long as Beckett isn't with you, it's lovely to see you too" Lily softy smiled.

Davy put an arm around her and pulled her along with him "We have a lot of talking to do my dear, and I like how you've all prettied up for me"

"Well if it isn't Lily" Bo'sun said as he first saw her.

"Watch it Bo'sun, I just might slice you with your sword again" Lily smirked.

Bo'sun put a hand on her shoulder "It's good to have you back Lily"

"That'll be all gents; we have some things to, discus" Jones said before pushing her into his cabin.

"Tell me, my dear, why are you here?" Jones asked as he sat her down in front of his organ.

Lily looked Davy in the eye "The brethren have been called"

Jones sneered and growled "And where be your god mother?"

"She's on the sea, headed for shipwreck cove" Lily spoke as she played with the music box.

Jones took the box from her and listened to the music.

"You do know she still loves you…. I know you still love her." Lily paused and went on "You don't want it to be true. You being human, be in truth you're just as human as any one."

"Quite!" Jones blew up at her.

Lily frowned and looked around the room, all in all, she'd look any where but at Davy Jones "Now captain, what else did you want to talk about, because I have a feeling that you had something else on your mind"

"Yes, why are you in such fancy cloths?" Jones said as he pulled at the lace on her shoulder.

Lily's only answer was "Lord Beckett"

Jones raised an invisible eyebrow "Go on. What happened?"

"The bustard forced himself on me. Even now I want to burn off my own lips" Lily said in a harsh whisper.

"He did what! No one is to lay a finger on my god daughter but those who have my permission!" Jones was breathing hard from his out burst.

"Captain, calm down" Lily spoke lightly as not to make him even angrier.

Lily started to sing, to calm him down.

"Morning smiles  
Like the face of a newborn child  
Innocent unknowing  
Winter's end  
Promises of a long lost friend  
Speaks to me of comfort"

Lily slowly pulled Davy to sit down next to her.

"But I fear  
I have nothing to give  
I have so much to lose  
Here in this lonely place  
Tangled up in our embrace  
There's nothing I'd like  
Better than to fall  
But I fear I have nothing to give  
Wind in time  
Rapes the flower trembling on the vine  
Nothing yields to shelter it  
From above  
They say temptation will destroy our love  
The never ending hunger  
But I fear  
I have nothing to give  
I have so much to lose  
Here in this lonely place  
Tangled up in our embrace  
There's nothing I'd like  
Better than to fall  
But I fear  
I havenothing to give  
I have so much to lose  
I havenothing to give  
We have so much to lose..."

By the time Lily finish the song Captain Jones was in a deep sleep. Lily left the sleeping captain and went to find James Norrington, to have a 'little chat' with him. After all Lily had a good bone to pick with him.

A/N: I know this chapter isn't as long as the other two but I'll be updating sooner. Hope you all like the chapter and like how fast I updated. And remember to review!


	5. Author's Notenumber 2

**Author's note!**

To all you lovely reviews of fanfiction that read my story.

I'm sorry to say that A Pirates Love: Captain's True Feelings we'll be continuing.

Sad I know but you all must also know that I have I believe 12 (I'm not joking) different story ideas for different categories.

But with the new pirates movies coming out (Which I will be seeing opening day, hell yeah I love my brother) I'll be finishing up the story and depending on the next movie and its end I may not make another.

So please, I'd like some feed back as to how everyone feels about the story and what should happen.

The-BlAcKShEeP- Daughter


End file.
